


【GGAD】一个俗套的童话故事

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】一个俗套的童话故事

梅林于地底安息，他的祝福却长驻人间

伴着古老的钟声

是献给世界的舞曲

寒冬的玫瑰盛放在隆重死亡的背面

旅人必须牢记：

传说或许是真相的另一个模样

但太久的逗留于你无益

过了午夜便无法脱身

更不要在精巧的魔咒中沉迷

它诱骗猎物走向迷宫的中心之地

夺走英俊少年的容颜

反用犄角和獠牙去修饰

所幸神明虽无怜悯之心

却允许不敬神的少年被爱拯救

自此，全部的世界矗立在爱人的双眸

独不必有绝望的陨落和孤独的瞬息

 

这个故事发生在很久很久以前。

高锥克山谷的邓布利多一家和别的巫师家庭没什么不同：正直又容易激动的丈夫和温柔善良的妻子。珀西瓦尔·邓布利多先生是个经验丰富的农民，手艺活也很在行；坎德拉·邓布利多夫人是一位非常能干的女士，土豆和大麦也能被她料理得非常美味，虽然她总是会一不小心就把加了三倍糖浆的糕点和放了羊奶的布丁搞混了。

 

他们还有三个孩子，两个儿子和一个女儿。如果你正坐在村口的酒馆，说起他们一家，并且征求二儿子意见的话，他非得嚷嚷到你同意把后院那群吵闹的山羊也算作家庭成员不可。

当年，像其他年轻的父母一样，邓布利多先生和夫人也把刚刚出生的大儿子，当时是他们唯一的孩子，看作自己的最心爱的宝贝。

刚做了父亲的邓布利多先生把村子里的书本全都借了来，花了整整一个晚上，把自己知道的、听到过和读到过的文雅又好听的名字凑了一大长串："我们的第一个孩子将被叫做'阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多'！"他兴高采烈地冲着前来祝贺的村民们宣布。

"这是我们听到过的最动人的名字！"被邀请去村头小酒馆喝一杯的人们纷纷慷慨地表示赞扬。

过了几年，邓布利多夫妇又得了一个儿子和一个女儿，这个时候邓布利多先生才有点懊悔，自己不该把所有好听的名字都用到第一个孩子身上，不过他还是给他们取了同样好听的名字：阿不福思·邓布利多和阿利安娜·邓布利多。虽然不够长，但也同样让人满意了。

 

亲爱的读者，希望您不要对我们的故事产生误解：夫妻两个像爱第一个孩子一样爱另外两个孩子，哥哥们也同样爱他们的妹妹，因此这不是一个因为父母偏心造成兄妹矛盾的俗套故事。尽管接下来的情节确实不够新颖，但我们可以负责任地告诉您，邓布利多夫妇身体健康，坎德拉女士没有在生下可爱的女儿之后与世长辞，珀西瓦尔先生也绝没有另娶一位妻子的意向——如果您产生过如此可怕的想法，请千万不要声张，除非您想尝尝高锥克山谷最厉害的拳头。

 

时间一转眼就过去了十八年，珀西瓦尔·邓布利多先生已经从当年英俊的小伙子变成了胡子纠成一团的中年男人，两个儿子倒颇有些他年轻时的影子。但大家一致认为，显然是二儿子和他的父亲更像一些，阿不思太文静而且太喜欢学习，让人无法想象他在酒馆里大口喝啤酒，扯着嗓子开玩笑的样子。

阿不思·邓布利多是个聪明的男孩子，大家都这么说。因为他刚学拼写的时候就能准确无误地拼出自己的全名，现如今更是读遍了整个山谷找得到的所有书本。

"高锥克的凤凰！这世界上可没什么是他不明白的了。"洗衣妇砸吧着嘴里的葡萄酒说。

"该让阿不思去做金匠，他读了那些和炼金术有关的书，金匠可是个体面的职业。”村子里的老裁缝也发表自己的看法。

“孩子们得做他们喜欢的事，阿尔可挥不动太重的家什，当个读书人就不赖。”珀西瓦尔笑着嚷嚷，啤酒珠挂在胡子上一抖一抖。

村民们都希望自己的孩子认字，但说起职业来，在这种小山村里生活，读书人可是最没有用处的！没人敢当面指出这一点，大家都不想在饮料里喝出羊粪蛋，也不愿意让没拴好的山羊半夜钻进自家田里，把刚冒头的麦苗当嫩草嚼了。

于是关于阿不思未来职业的讨论就此搁置。

 

除了阿不思的家人，全村只有巴希达女士觉得让他做个读书人，这种想法很不错。

寡居的巴希达·巴沙特女士是邓布利多一家的邻居，也是村子里藏书最多的人。她本人虽然也总是写一些很了不起的东西，看上去倒有些疯疯癫癫:无论什么季节身上都挂着过时的披肩，一天到晚都忙着收拾打扫，屋子却一天比一天乱，逮到机会就会和别人说起她那个三年前就该到村子的侄孙……

 

“我敢肯定，你和盖尔会非常非常投缘。等他到了这里我就介绍你们认识。”巴希达笑眯眯地看着受邀来喝下午茶的阿不思，“他跟你一样聪明，也喜欢读书，我上次见到他的时候他才十三岁，现在说不定比你还要高一些了……”

阿不思礼貌地表示自己十分期待与他会面，但他并不真的相信会有那么一天。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃，巴希达女士总是提到的那位侄孙，据她说是个长得好看又聪明的孩子，三年前就动身来英国探望他的姑婆，却直到现在都没有露面。

“如果不是他在路上出了什么意外，那就是他欺骗了巴希达女士，压根儿就没打算来这里。”大家都认同这种推论，却没人打算说破，尽管她整天把亲爱的盖尔挂在嘴边是有些烦人，可是有谁能忍心用真相去打击这样一位可怜的老人家呢？

 

于是日子就这样平静地过下去，"美好得像摆在碟子里等待人们动叉子的羊奶布丁"，后来每说起这段时光，阿不福思就会满怀沧桑地感慨……灾难却嫉妒邓布利多一家安宁幸福的生活——阿利安娜在那年冬天生了重病。

活泼开朗的小姑娘突然没了精神，偶尔因为身体不舒服哭闹，其余的时间都在昏睡，连最喜欢的大哥读的麻瓜童话和二哥羊圈里的小羊羔都不能让她振作一些。

"我从未见过这么奇怪的病。"整个山谷最有经验的治疗师也束手无策。

"只有'梅林之吻'可以让她恢复健康。"占卜师告诉他们，"否则这个可爱的小姑娘等不到春日降临就会离开人世。"

几个世纪以来，巫师之间流传着这样的说法：冬日里盛放的玫瑰是伟大的梅林留在人间的吻，只要一片花瓣就能医好病入膏肓的巫师，凡是见过它的人都会收获永远的幸福……像众多传说一样，从来没有人觉得它是真的。

"我们该去哪里找冬季盛开的玫瑰呢？"向来坚强的坎德拉看着病床上的小女儿，第一次在孩子们面前掉了眼泪。

"我会带它回来治好咱们的阿利安娜。"珀西瓦尔揽着掩面哭泣的妻子的肩头，"我听说过它，有人在森林的城堡里见过这样的玫瑰。"

"安娜会没事的，妈妈。我在古籍里读到过这种药剂的制作流程。"阿不思也安慰她。

 

叮嘱两个儿子照顾好他们的母亲和妹妹，邓布利多先生第二天一早就出发去了森林。两个星期之后，他重新出现在村子里，手里果然握着一枝正开得鲜红的玫瑰。

"是'梅林之吻'，我们的安娜有救了！"坎德拉激动地抹了抹眼角，却发现自己的丈夫好像并不为这件事感到高兴，"你怎么了，亲爱的？"

"我到达森林城堡，路上没见到喜欢吵闹的狼人也没有不讲道理的吸血鬼，'梅林之吻'就盛开在庭院中央，我正准备赶紧把它带回到咱们安娜身边……我的手刚一碰到这朵玫瑰，我见到了这辈子见过的最可怕的怪物。"珀西瓦尔说起话来胡子依旧一抖一抖，却明显没了往常的神气，"那显然是守护城堡的鬼魅或是别的什么邪恶生物，我可没有被他吓到，虽然他使出来的咒语比我听说过的任何魔法都要复杂，我恳请他让我带着玫瑰离开去救我女儿的命，作为交换，我可以答应他的任何要求。"

听到丈夫遭遇的险境，坎德拉不由地倒吸了一口凉气。

"他要我同意把熬制药剂的人交给他，否则午夜一过，就永远别想离开城堡。"他懊恼地揪着自己的头发，"整个村子，除了阿不思还有谁会做这些呢？我竟然为自己脱身，答应了那个怪物的要求！现在灾难就要来了，安娜好起来之后你带着孩子们快些离开，我留在这里对付他。"

"我不同意。"阿不思突然开口，"怪兽先生答应帮我们治好安娜，我们也得遵守承诺才行，我研究过过守护宝藏的神奇生物，知道该怎么和他们打交道。"

邓布利多家向来温和懂事的长子这次不听任何人的劝告，架起坩埚一连几天把自己关在房间，魔药做好的当晚就动身前往森林中的城堡。他拒绝了阿不福思与他同行的要求，只肯带上魔杖和够自己七天吃的硬面包。

"读太多书的人脑子都有点不正常！"阿不福思蹲在羊圈大声咳嗽之后，突然吼了一声，吓了蹭他的衣角想讨点干草料的老山羊一跳。

 

阿不思已经走了整整六天，冬天的林间路比他想象得还要难走，挨近城堡，天空像是被撕开了一道口子，灌进来的寒风裹着冰霰在他的脸上擦出几道血痕，几缕漏在兜帽外面的头发是一路上唯一的彩色。第七天的黄昏才走到城堡跟前，大开着的门后面连着黑黢黢的过道，正等着吞噬它的猎物。他长出一口气，整了整厚重的外衣，大步走进怪兽的领地。

 

"当时的你看起来就像一只绝望的兔子。"大得像一座小山的野兽艰难地指挥着自己的大块肌肉，用粗大的指尖捏起一小撮称量好的草药加进锅里，翻滚着的药汁马上泛起了珍珠色的光泽，无序的蒸汽也开始螺旋上升。

"得了吧，那时候风里夹着碎冰，你站在城堡的高塔上连眼睛都睁不开，怎么可能看得清。"阿不思完全不认同他的说法，挥挥手指让勺子自动跳进锅里搅拌。

"我在你动身之前就看到那些了。"怪兽有些得意地冲桌上的水晶球努努嘴，这样的表情出现在他巨大的脑袋上显得有些可笑。"我还知道你会在这里，是我恢复原形的关键。"

"如果预言能告诉你要如何做好解除诅咒的药剂，我就承认占卜学有点用处。"阿不思看完最后一页，给身边的书堆又摞上一本，"事实是，除了那份没有批注的配制方法，我们没找到任何有价值的信息。"

"这里的书我都翻遍了，不会有漏的。"怪兽自信满满地咧了咧嘴，露出白森森的獠牙，"这里的药材储备还挺齐全，最后一步……。加入一根长得像写字台的乌鸦的尾羽，逆时针搅拌三次，煮一刻钟会出现月亮一样的光泽……"大爪子笨拙地拈起一根漆黑的羽毛投进锅里，羽毛固执地漂了一会才溶进咕嘟作响的药液。嘭！火苗突然蹿起一人多高，燎到了他下巴上翘起的鬃毛，炸开的坩埚挂在两只弯曲的犄角上，滚开的液体烫得他嗷嗷直叫："你这愚蠢的！"

"都怪你翻书的动作幅度太大，让我没办法集中精神！"他对阿不思给他上药时憋笑的样子十分不满。

"和我看书没关系，问题的关键在于我们都没搞清楚长得像写字台的乌鸦是什么样子。"阿不思利落地给布条打了个结，痛得盘坐在他面前的庞然大物捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴。

"真是莫名其妙，乌鸦为什么要长得像写字台*？"怪兽丧气地把手里的书页扔到地板上。

"世界上没有解不开的诅咒，储备室里有整整七抽屉的乌鸦羽毛，最差还可以一根根地试——但这里只剩一只坩埚了。"阿不思开始剪他脸上烧焦的毛发，"如果我可以往家里送一封信，城堡里没有猫头鹰的话，我的守护神也……"

"想都别想！"阿不思提起家人的热切口吻让怪兽莫名地恼火，挥动胳膊去挡他手里的剪刀，轻轻一推就让年轻的小巫师跌到了地板上，"我变不回人类你也别想逃跑，再想着回家我就把你吃掉，时间一长，你所有的家人都会忘记你！"他不愿意承认看着小巫师委屈的样子让他觉得心慌，不知道该继续说些过分的话还是扶他起来好好安抚，只好蜷着背转身上楼。

 

"我没弄哭他……烛火的反光真是讨厌。"怪兽翻来覆去直到天色泛白，庞大的身躯压得床铺吱嘎乱响。最后终于下定决心从成堆的枕头里跳起来，把衬衣胡乱从头上套进去，"我得去看看他。"多毛的爪背蹭到脸上阿不思修剪出来的毛茬，硬硬地戳着很舒服。

 

阿不思房间的门虚掩着，他本想悄悄进去，如果他依然是人类形态的话确实可以办到，但换成怪兽的身体就实在行不通。被挤开的门扇发出声响，惊动了裹着毯子坐在窗台上的小巫师，阿不思睁大眼睛提防地看着他。

"额——阿不思？"怪兽第一次喊出对方的名字，他觉得自己喉咙的肌肉动得有些困难，所以声音不够好听，"你可真冷漠，这么久了都没再问问我的名字。"

"我是囚徒，你是看守者，帮你恢复原形，我们的关系就结束了。"阿不思抱紧膝盖不去看他，"没必要知道更多。"

 

他在重复我对他说过的话，怪兽先生知道自己没有理由这样觉得，但他还是有点难过。那天黄昏，阿不思的红发在昏暗的大厅里显得格外跳脱，像个没得到正式邀请的访客，带着局促的微笑，强作镇静地和面前的巨大生物对视，但过快的语速还是暴露了他的恐惧:“您好，我是前来赴约的阿不思·邓布利多。请问先生您叫什么名字？”当时被失败接连打击的怪兽给出了极其失礼的回复，拒绝回答他合理的提问。自此之后，他们更像是达成某种共识，谁都不再挑头说起私人话题。

他本以为，能妥善使用“梅林之吻”，通常是隐居山林的老学究才办得到的事情。以常识为标准，阿不思显然还太年轻，甚至无法从外貌判定他已经成年——但不得不说，他的表现令人惊喜，天赋、见地和学识，几乎让这位怪兽先生产生错觉，以为见到了另一个自己。

 

“哦……”怪兽讪讪地收回想替他拢拢毯子的巨爪，把几本装帧讲究的书放在窗台上，又心虚地朝阿不思那边推了几下，“图书馆里的几本麻瓜童话，你可以送给阿利安娜，小姑娘们都喜欢这样的故事，额……等你回去的时候。她是你妹妹？”

“我很想她，还有别的家人……我已经在这里过了快一百个午夜了，帮你解除诅咒之前，我们谁都不能离开这里。”阿不思的手指划过封面上的烫金字，“你说得对，如果我们不快点想出办法，恐怕真的会被世界遗忘在这里了。”

“没人会愿意忘记你，你这么……好。”某种错觉在怪兽毛茸茸的大脑袋里产生，好像比起无法恢复人形的自己，这个缩成一团的小巫师才是更需要安慰的那个，“我试着向外传递过消息，可是这里的风雪带着魔法，猫头鹰们都怕地躲进树洞不肯起飞，通过魔杖召唤的守护神也会在路上被风吹散。”他没头没脑地补充了几句。

“那就只能靠我们自己了，会有办法的。”阿不思第一次主动伸手碰了碰他被硬毛覆盖的爪子，他突然心疼起了这个不愿意让别人发现自己内心柔软的怪兽，"可以知道您的名字吗，先生？"

"盖，盖勒特·格林德沃。"他觉得自己的脸有些发烫，诅咒总会给人带来太多不便——怪兽脸上的毛发确实太旺盛了些。

"盖勒特？！"阿不思从窗台上跳下来，诧异地叫出声来。

"你……知道我？"突然的尖叫反倒把他吓了一跳。

"你是巴希达女士的侄孙，她总是向我们提起你，说你帅气又聪明……"阿不思看着怪兽困惑的样子，终于笑了出来。

"她可没说谎，不过不停地唠叨也有够烦人。"盖勒特像也是受到了极大的困扰，挥着爪子半真半假地抱怨，绷不住跟阿不思一道笑了起来。"我来想办法让你回家。"

"先帮你恢复原形再说……等等！我们为什么没想到城堡中的童话，传说往往是被修饰过的真相。”

"这里确实有好多外面没见过的童话，唔——"盖勒特不是真的相信能在童话里找到有用的东西，但是能和他多说几句话总是好的，尖利的指甲小心地翻开一本，"这个就像是在说我们的故事，恶龙和被献祭给他的公主，故事有点长，公主后来爱上了，嗯……杀死恶龙，救出公主的勇士。"他读得有点尴尬，觉得自己不该把结局念出来。

阿不思像是没发现盖勒特越来越低的声音，继续低头整理手头的书，接着打开了一本写给麻瓜小孩子看的故事书，"盖勒特，我找到了，看这里！"他用手指着一字一字地向下读，"疯帽子抖抖头上夸张的缎带，睁大了他的绿眼睛向爱丽丝提问，'你知道为什么一只乌鸦像一张写字台吗？''因为我喜欢你。'遗忘药水失效了，重拾记忆的爱丽丝这样回答……"他轻声念出最后一行字，没有抬头也没把散落的头发拢到耳后，烛光透过红色发丝映得脸上起了颜色。

"至少我们已经有线索了，这是个好兆头。"他是真的脸红还是因为头发没拢好？盖勒特心里又装下了一个不好回答的问题。"你好好休息，我们很快就会有办法的。"

 

接下来的几天盖勒特都没怎么露面，留阿不思一个人在工作间忙碌。大门被撞破的时候，他刚把研磨好的雏菊根粉倒进翻滚的药水，头也不回地盘腿坐在入侵者投下的巨大阴影中，专注地看着汤匙搅拌出的漪纹。

魁梧的勇士单膝跪下，"我的珍宝，尊敬的阿不思·邓布利多，命运引我至此，从邪恶怪兽的巨爪中拯救您，如今诅咒已经打破，邪恶生物被我斩杀，请您将手交到我的手中，允我带您穿越风雪，重归故里。"

阿不思依然没有回头，搅拌的手都不停顿一下，直到蒸汽变成规则的螺旋状才把一缕明显不是乌鸦羽毛的东西投进锅里。

"小心——"

身处险境的巫师对身后传来的警告声置若罔闻，红色的发丝上下翻滚几次之后在泛着珍珠光泽的淡蓝色里晕开，预想中的爆炸没有出现，沸腾的药液顺从地接纳了新的材料，暧昧闪烁的颜色收敛了去，月亮的光芒一点点涌出来……

复形药水做成了。

 

高大的勇士跪在地上也比阿不思高些，带着盔甲的手笨拙地接过小巫师递给他的坩埚，"你是怎么——"

"盖勒特。"

"嗯？"

"犄角没收好，把头盔捅穿了。"

 

"阿尔，你知道为什么一只乌鸦像一张写字台吗？"

"盖勒特，你已经问了一千遍了。"

"我总觉得你更像一只凤凰。"

"我就说这两个孩子会聊得来。"巴希达笑眯眯地看着他们，把新做好的一盘坩埚蛋糕送进烤炉。

于是他们一直幸福地生活到现在，只有阿不福思偶尔怀念盖勒特出现之前的生活。

————————————————————

*注：

爱丽丝第一次进入仙境时对疯帽子说“我喜欢你“

疯帽子惊喜地问她为什么

她说因为乌鸦像写字台

疯帽子问她“乌鸦为什么像写字台”

“因为我喜欢你。”

爱丽丝用转圈圈的回答告诉疯帽子“我喜欢你是没有理由的”

以上是我在网上看到的解读，我没看过爱丽丝梦游仙境的动画片，书和电影里也没有找到这样的解释，所以阿不思读的那一段对话是我杜撰的


End file.
